Through Thick And Thin
by SectumsempraSammy
Summary: This is an X-Men story about Victor and Jimmy as kids. Made for my friend BreWolf666. I don't know if i'm going to write more, i don't know that much about it. But, Enjoy. Rated T for a little violence.


The rain pounded the rooftop, as two young boys – new found brothers – ran out into the night. The older one called out encouraging words as their bare feet took the punishment the earthy forest ground threw at them as they ran away from the blood and tears their home now held. The younger boy fell, scraping his knee. The older brother turned around to make sure he was alright. He wasn't. The rain did a good job, but could not completely hide the tears streaming form his eyes.

"Jimmy.. It's just me and you now. Were brothers and I'm gonna take care of you. Do you trust me?" The elder brother said, staring down at the 12 year old.

"Yes Victor." he said, wiping his eyes. Victor helped his brother up, as they ran forward into the dark forest. The words, "_It's just you and me now_" ran through Jimmy's head, as he thought of his father, lying on the floor. Dead. All because of him. A crash of thunder shook the black sky, as the distant sound of howling and barking dogs were released into the woods. Sent to track them down, then go in for the kill.

Victor kept a constant eye on his little brother, worried for his safety. While Jimmy kept an eye on the surrounding woods, scared out of his mind. He looked down at his hands as he ran, wondering what it was that came out between his long fingers. While staring, he once again tripped and fell face first into the twig piled ground.

"Jimmy! Watch where your running! Please!" Victor called from a few feet away, casting glances at every shadow looming over them. Jimmy got up and walked over to Victor. Victor looked down at the scared little boy, and grabbed his hand, "Don't worry. They wont touch you with me around."

Jimmy looked up, "What if your not. What if something happens?" Jimmy asked frightfully. Victor looked up at the sky, then back down.

"We have to get going before the hunting dogs get here." He said, pulling Jimmy along by the arm. His pace was slowed considerably, but he didn't care. As long as his brother's safety was in jeopardy, there was nothing he wouldn't do.

* * *

The sun rose slowly into the cloud covered sky, breaking through now and then to shed some light down upon the woods. Two adolescent boys slept side-by-side under the cover of a large cluster of boulders. The elder brother woke up first, standing up to face the new day. Scouting the area they had hastily picked out the night before, he found a tiny source of water supply within walking distance. Jimmy woke while he was gone, and felt his heart thud maddeningly against his chest. Did Victor get caught? Standing on top of the boulders, he stared out into the dense forest. Light footsteps could be heard coming towards him.. from behind.. quiet, as if trying to take him by surprise..

Jimmy was up for a game, and pretended to not hear Victor. He heard the footsteps stop right behind him, and then turned, yelling out "BOO!" in the process. But it wasn't Victor. It was an angry German Shepard. Jimmy backed slowly, remembering at the last second that the boulders ended three feet off of the ground, he couldn't jump that backwards. The dog growled aggressively at him, daring him to move anymore. Jimmy cast a look around the trees, looking for Victor. The dog barked, and jumped forwards, knocking into Jimmy's shoulder. They tumbled backwards off of the boulder and landed on the ground, the dog pinning Jimmy down. He screamed out in pain as his head smacked into a rock lying on the dead ground. The dog growled, and aimed its teeth for his neck. Then the dog was gone. Jimmy sat up, looking behind him and saw Victor clawing at the dog, his nails fully extended. The dog whimpered in pain, but still fought back, biting and scratching.

Jimmy got up and ran over to Victor as the dog let out one final whimper and gave up. Victor rose, his hands covered in red. Jimmy stared at him, "You killed the dog!" he yelled.

Victor stared at him, "It was going to kill you."

"It doesn't make it right that you killed it, though!" he screamed.

Victor still stared, "Jimmy, your head is bleeding. Come here so I can see."

Jimmy backed slowly, "Get away from me!" he yelled. Victor looked hurt, as he took a step back. Jimmy put a hand to his head, and it came back covered with blood. He couldn't feel a thing though. He looked up at Victor, confused. He wanted his brother to help him, but then again, he wanted him nowhere near him.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry." Victor whispered. Jimmy gave up and ran to give his brother a hug. Victor hugged him back, "I really am sorry."

When they decided to leave, they buried the German Shepard first. Jimmy wanted to give it a tombstone, so Victor scratched the words, "Hunter the German Shepard" on a reasonable sized rock and placed it on top. They left around late noon, walking north.

* * *

Around nightfall, they came upon an old abandoned shack in the middle of the woods. The grass around had grown tall, up to Jimmy's hip, and it was a good place to hide. Victor went in first, making sure it really was abandoned. When it was all clear, Jimmy came in. It was small, only two rooms. A living room/kitchen and a small bedroom.

Jimmy looked at Victor, "Where is the bathroom?" he wondered. Victor looked out the back window.  
"Right there."

Jimmy came to look, and sitting next to a tree was a beaten up out-house, a small crescent moon carved into the front of the door to let in light.

"Gross!" Jimmy protested.

Victor laughed, "Well, they you will be going in the bush." Jimmy yawned loudly. Victor looked at him, "Time for bed?" He asked. Jimmy nodded, "Where do I sleep?"

Victor looked at the small cot in the corner of the bedroom. "Here. I will sleep on the couch in the living room." Jimmy looked scared, "Can you sleep on the floor in here with me?" he asked. Victor smiled, "Sure, little brother."

He wandered over to the couch and took of the cushions, and came back. "Voila! A bed!" he laughed. He hadn't laughed in awhile. Jimmy laughed too, and handed him one of the small dirty pillows. "Good-Night." he said, crawling onto the cot as it squeaked in protest. Victor lay down on the couch cushions, "'Night."

The room filled with silence, as the two tried to go to sleep. Jimmy rolled over the side to face Victor, "Do you think we will be okay?" he asked. Victor looked up at the dark haired boy, "I know we will." he said strongly. Jimmy rolled back and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
